


One Sentence Only Challenge

by Tarlan



Category: Eureka (TV), Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Ficlet Collection, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-08-18 18:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16522088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: Stories told in ONE SENTENCE for theOne Sentence Onlybingo community





	1. Eureka - Jack Carter, Nathan Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eureka - Jack Carter and Nathan Stark

**Fandom:** Eureka  
**Character(s):** Jack Carter, Nathan Stark

**Table angst/hurt/comfort**

**Prompt:** bullying  
**Rating(s):** PG 

**Sentence:**  
Jack could not abide by bullying, not from children and certainly not from adults who should know better, so he put Nathan on notice to mend his ways, or answer to him.

\-------

 **Prompt:** tears  
**Rating(s):** PG 

**Sentence:**  
Jack waited until Zoe's sobs had softened before wiping away her tears and kissing her forehead, wondering who would comfort him if ever he broke up with his secret boyfriend.

\-------

 **Prompt:** hospital  
**Rating(s):** PG 

**Sentence:**  
"Slow down, Jack," Nathan ordered as they raced to the hospital after hearing of Zoe's accident because she was going to be fine, and he didn't want either of them to end up as patients too.

\-------

 **Prompt:** caring  
**Rating(s):** PG slash

 **Sentence:**  
Nathan spent too many years not caring about the Sheriff, Jack Carter, and now at the last moment of his life while standing in the time chamber waiting to reset the photon, he knew he cared too much.

\-------

 **Prompt:** tissue  
**Rating(s):** PG 

**Sentence:**  
Nathan understood the fragility of the human body, made of tissue and bone, and knew Jack was hurt far worse than he let on when he fell into the crater caused by Fargo's latest blunder, so perhaps it was fortunate Nathan was also a medical doctor.

\-------

 **Prompt:** desperation  
**Rating(s):** PG slash

 **Sentence:**  
Jack could see the desperation in Nathan's eyes, knowing how much it must have cost the proud man to admit to being wrong, but Jack was still determined to make him wait another day before forgiving him for kissing Allison when he should have been kissing him.

\-------

 **Prompt:** alone  
**Rating(s):** PG slash

 **Sentence:**  
Nathan never truly knew what it was like to be alone until he felt his body slowly delete from time, leaving his mind or soul wandering the universe, and he never knew what it was like to feel completely alive until he was brought back and held in Jack's strong arms.

\-------

 **Prompt:** help  
**Rating(s):** PG 

**Sentence:**  
Jack sighed as he glanced around another destroyed laboratory, seeing the tension in Nathan as he berated the errant scientist, but as much as Jack would have liked to stick around just to say, 'I told you', he could see the clean-up crew approaching and he didn't want to get roped in to help.

\-------

 **Prompt:** hug  
**Rating(s):** PG slash

 **Sentence:**  
They say a hug is worth a thousand words, and that was never truer than in a town where most of the people spoke in technical jargon far above his understanding, so Jack accepted the hug from Nathan after helping to bring him back from oblivion without saying a word.

\-------

 **Prompt:** No!  
**Rating(s):** PG slash

 **Sentence:**  
Jack was getting fed up of saying no all the time to Zoe's requests and to all the scientists that wanted him to look the other way while they worked on dangerous projects irresponsibly, so it felt great to finally say yes when Nathan asked him out on their first date.

\-------

 **Prompt:** leave me alone  
**Rating(s):** PG 

**Sentence:**  
There were times when he simply needed to be left alone to process whatever disaster had befallen that day, shutting his office door and turning off his cell and computer, so when the door opened uninvited the words, 'Go away', were on his lips until he saw it was Jack and said, "Hey" back at him instead.

\-------

 **Prompt:** betray  
**Rating(s):** PG 

**Sentence:**  
He let Zoe believe he was the bad guy, the one who worked too hard and broke up their family, as he didn't want to see the disappointment in her eyes when she realized it was her mom who had betrayed them both first.

\-------

 **Prompt:** friends  
**Rating(s):** PG slash

 **Sentence:**  
They had been frenemies for so long it seemed strange when he realized that term no longer applied and they were actually friends, just in time to take it to the next level - if Jack was willing.

\-------

 **Prompt:** sick  
**Rating(s):** PG slash

 **Sentence:**  
Everybody panicked whenever Jack took a sick day when he wasn't actually sick of anything other than how he was treated, hoping SARAH wouldn't go all BRAD on them and destroy the town, but fortunately Nathan had a sure fire way of raising Jack's spirits... and other things too, he thought lasciviously as he headed to the Bunker.

\-------

 **Prompt:** breath  
**Rating(s):** PG 

**Sentence:**  
Every breath hurt as his cracked ribs and smoke-abused lungs rebelled against the act but Jack could hear Nathan's voice frantically calling for him above the rubble of what was an off-site laboratory, and though it hurt like crazy, Jack drew in a breath and yelled back.

\-------

 **Prompt:** hiding place  
**Rating(s):** PG 

**Sentence:**  
When he wanted to avoid any of the shenanigans happening around the town Jack disappeared off to Sheriff Cobb's old place that he and Allison had modernized before she gave up on their marriage, and where no one knew where to find him except Nathan, who always came bearing gifts of beer and pizza, and a smug smile.

\-------

 **Prompt:** melodrama  
**Rating(s):** PG 

**Sentence:**  
Despite all the brainiacs Eureka still had its fair share of petty crimes and melodrama as befitting any small town, but as Jack prepared to leap into a wormhole he wondered if any other small town cop ever had to deal with universe ending catastrophes too.

\-------

 **Prompt:** passing out  
**Rating(s):** PG slash

 **Sentence:**  
"I didn't faint. I passed out from... tiredness," Jack proclaimed, because he was damned if he was going to admit that seeing the man he loved alive after believing Nathan dead for so many years had short circuited his brain so completely.

\-------

 **Prompt:** still alive  
**Rating(s):** PG 

**Sentence:**  
Nathan took a deep breath, letting it out slowly as the world came back into focus, ending the time loops that would have destroyed their universe, and laughed as he saw the relief and joy at being alive reflected back from Jack's eyes.

\-------

 **Prompt:** soulmate  
**Rating(s):** PG slash

 **Sentence:**  
Very few people were born with a soulmark so he knew his marriage was doomed from the start, and yet Nathan never expected to find his soulmate was a headstrong man wearing a Sheriff's uniform, and he never expected to fall in love with him so deeply once he gave them both a chance.

\-------

 **Prompt:** secrets  
**Rating(s):** PG slash

 **Sentence:**  
Keeping secrets was just part of the job and Nathan was very good at his job but recently he found himself hating keeping any secrets from Jack, especially when those secrets put him into grave danger, so for the first time in his life he quit a job just so he no longer had to keep secrets from the man he loved.

\-------

 **Prompt:** healing  
**Rating(s):** PG 

**Sentence:**  
Nathan had witnessed the healing power of the artifact first hand, watching as the mess of Jack's blasted chest healed without a scar, and as he held Jack in his arms years later with Jack's blood flowing through his fingers, he wished it was still alive, knowing he would have to place all his faith in human surgeons instead.

\-------

 **Prompt:** apocalypse  
**Rating(s):** PG 

**Sentence:**  
Jack had battled against the end of the world and even the end of the entire universe so often he barely blinked when he heard of the latest apocalyptic situation, leaping in again to save the day while silently wishing certain scientists could refrain from hitting the shiny red buttons, and another one in particular could leave his giant ego behind when he went to work each day.

\-------

 **Prompt:** drunk  
**Rating(s):** PG 

**Sentence:**  
It was a well known fact Jack was a lightweight but happy drunk with just a couple of beers enough to get him relaxed, so Nathan armed himself with a couple of six-packs of Jack's favorite brew when he went to apologize later that evening, knowing he would be forgiven. 

\-------

 **Prompt:** reassuring  
**Rating(s):** PG 

**Sentence:**  
Jack never found it reassuring when one of Eureka's mad scientists said 'nothing can go wrong' because in his experience it always ended in tears, so as he nodded his head he mentally prepared himself to save the town or the universe again.

END  
 


	2. Fantastic Beasts - Newt and Percival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them - Newt Scamander and Original Percival Graves

**Prompt:** monster  
**Rating(s):** PG 

**Sentence:**  
According to Newt the only monster he had ever met was Gellert Grindelwald, and even though Grindelwald had worn Percival's face Newt had never looked at Percival with the same loathing he showed towards Grindelwald, only love.

\------

 **Prompt:** luzifer  
**Rating(s):** PG 

**Sentence:**  
"By Luzifer's forked tail will you desist," Percival exclaimed, tears rolling down his cheeks having not laughed so hard since long before Grindelwald almost destroyed his life, ever aware and grateful he had Newt to thank for both the laughter and his now wonderful life.

\------

 **Prompt:** supernatural  
**Rating(s):** PG 

**Sentence:**  
To the No-Maj anything weird was supernatural so by that account the amazing relationship he had found with Newt should be considered supernatural as he had no means to explain how Newt could bear to look at him, let alone love him, after what Grindelwald had done while wearing his face.

\------

 **Prompt:** alien  
**Rating(s):** PG 

**Sentence:**  
Witches, wizards, and magical beasts were all part of the familiar world Newt inhabited, so there was nothing more alien than these strange, wonderful feelings he had whenever he saw the real Percival Graves smiling back at him.

\------

 **Prompt:** hunter  
**Rating(s):** PG 

**Sentence:**  
Newt had made it his life's work to hunt down those who would capture and harm any fantastic beast for their magical properties, and he was glad to learn the real Percival Graves shared his views on such hunters too.

\------

 **Prompt:** vampire  
**Rating(s):** PG 

**Sentence:**  
There were werewolves and other shapeshifters but as far as Percival was concerned the existence of vampires was only in the imagination of the No-Maj... until the day one attacked him, only letting go when Newt stupified the creature and told it off for being a bad boy.

\------

 **Prompt:** gun  
**Rating(s):** PG 

**Sentence:**  
Wizards didn't need conventional weapons like the No-Maj because a powerful wizard with a wand was far more dangerous than any human with a gun, but Newt understood why Percival slept easier with a gun in his bedside drawer after learning how Grindelwald had stripped him of his magic while he was held captive.

\------

 **Prompt:** blood  
**Rating(s):** PG 

**Sentence:**  
The trickle of blood from his split lip tickled as it trailed down his chin and throat but with his hands magically bound Percival could do nothing to wipe it away, only give the cause of his pain his hardest glare, wishing that alone could be enough to immolate Grindelwald.

\------

 **Prompt:** lost  
**Rating(s):** PG 

**Sentence:**  
Newt was lost for a long time after being expelled from Hogwarts but he found himself in his creatures, and in the eyes of a man who should have died at Grindelwald's hand but, thankfully, Percival had survived.

\------

 **Prompt:** chimera  
**Rating(s):** PG 

**Sentence:**  
Newt had seen a Chimera of the magical beast variety, saving it from hunters and giving it a new home someplace safe, but when he first looked at the real Percival Graves he wondered if he had met another in the form of a man who had captured his heart and soul but who might never return his feelings, and was never happier to be proved wrong.

\------

 **Prompt:** fighting  
**Rating(s):** PG 

**Sentence:**  
Percival flicked his wand, sending a bolt of lightning towards Grindelwald, twisting to avoid a curse and firing off another in response, aware he had met his match but determined not to go down without a fight.

\------

 **Prompt:** angst  
**Rating(s):** PG 

**Sentence:**  
The sight of any creature in pain filled Newt with angst and sorrow, unable to walk away, and though he always believed he only held this feeling for his magical beasts, he discovered he felt the same when he found the real Percival Graves beaten and bloodied, and locked away in the darkness of a tiny cage.

\------

 **Prompt:** ghost tour  
**Rating(s):** PG 

**Sentence:**  
Percival wondered if he would have his choice of paintings to inhabit when he finally succumbed to Grindelwald's torture, jumping from one painting to another in a ghostly tour of his ancestral family home, or better yet, if he could move into modern photographs so he could haunt Grindelwald to the end of the dark wizard's life and beyond.

\------

 **Prompt:** darkness  
**Rating(s):** PG 

**Sentence:**  
A simple lumos spell would cast away the darkness but even that was beyond Percival while he was wandless and bound by magic-canceling handcuffs, so he sat quietly alone, afraid of the dark, but equally afraid of the light and the torture that would come with it.

\------

 **Prompt:** serial killer  
**Rating(s):** PG 

**Sentence:**  
To his followers Grindelwald was a dark knight, a hero, and savior, promising to bring the wizarding world out of the shadows to lay claim to its rule over the No-Maj, with the end justifying the means, but to Percival and Newt he was just another serial killer.

\------

 **Prompt:** zombie  
**Rating(s):** PG 

**Sentence:**  
There were spells that could reanimate the dead but most were forbidden due to the less desirable side effects, but of course this never stopped the grieving from seeking out those spells in desperation, which was how Percival and his aurors ended up fighting a horde of ravenous zombies after a misfired spell reanimated an entire cemetery. 

\------

 **Prompt:** unable to die  
**Rating(s):** PG 

**Sentence:**  
Nicolas Flamel had created the Philosopher's Stone giving him the Elixir of Life, but there was older magic that offered eternal life but without the frailty and decrepitude, and as the seven-hundred year old Percival held Newt in his arms he finally knew he had found someone to share that eternity with him.

\------

 **Prompt:** time warp  
**Rating(s):** PG 

**Sentence:**  
Time-turners were expensive and frowned upon as they had the ability to change the course of events, and time itself was a living entity that disliked being manipulated, so often the cost was too high, and yet Newt would risk making an enemy of time if it meant he could save the life of Percival, the man he loved.

\------

 **Prompt:** black  
**Rating(s):** PG 

**Sentence:**  
Black was the absence of color, associated with witchcraft and wizardry from the earliest days, and hence a stereotype even among the wizarding world, but that never stopped Percival was dressing all in black as it suited him so perfectly.

\------

 **Prompt:** ancient creature  
**Rating(s):** PG 

**Sentence:**  
Some magical creatures measured their lifespan in centuries, and the most ancient of these often worked their way even into No-Maj mythology, becoming the focus of both magical poachers and No-Maj idealists, but no matter their age, ancient or newborn, Newt felt an infinity towards them, willing to protect these creatures with his life.

\------

 **Prompt:** mask  
**Rating(s):** PG 

**Sentence:**  
On the one hand Percival was pleased to know he wore his mask so well only those who truly wanted to know him ever found the true man, but on the other hand no one noticed he had been replaced by Grindelwald until Newt tried to see beneath that mask.

\------

 **Prompt:** sole survivor  
**Rating(s):** PG 

**Sentence:**  
Percival wasn't the only member of MACUSA taken captive and 'replaced' by Grindelwald and his people, but the weeks of torture took its toll so when rescue finally came he was the sole survivor purely because he was determined to see Grindelwald brought to justice.

\------

 **Prompt:** endless  
**Rating(s):** PG 

**Sentence:**  
The endless questions on what Grindelwald had done to him, and what information Grindelwald had stolen was almost as bad as the torture and captivity he had already survived, but at least Percival had Newt to hold onto when it all become too much to bear.

\------

 **Prompt:** night  
**Rating(s):** PG 

**Sentence:**  
During the day they performed their duties, to the magical community in Percival's case, and to his creatures, literally in Newt's case, but at night they came together and let all sense of duty fall away as they wrapped themselves around each other.

\------

 **Prompt:** no escape  
**Rating(s):** PG 

**Sentence:**  
Grindelwald had promised him there would be no escape from his living hell but Percival had never been one to listen to the raving of lunatics so he held on just to prove Grindelwald was so very wrong.

 


End file.
